The giver Chapter 24
by Isaac14
Summary: This story is a finish to Lowis Lowery's book The Giver.


Chapter 24

From The Giver

"Look Gabe", said Jonas, "another Community"

Gabe looked up with his tired pale eyes that were now half shut and smiled a half smile with the little energy he had left.

As they got closer they could here the music more clearly. The people were singing, "Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride In a one horse open sleigh, Hey". "Whatever a one horse open sleigh is." Jonas thought.

As they got closer he saw that the colorful lights were on trees in the peoples dwellings just like in the memory the giver showed him. He thought about the Giver and wondered what was happening in the Community right now.

"Where is Jonas?", The Chief Elder yelled into the Giver's face.

The Giver looked up with his pale eyes and said nothing. "WHERE IS JONAS?", The Chief Elder yelled again.

"That is for me to know and you to find out.", He replied

"Alright Giver you need to tell m... AHH O' my Gosh what is this! Help! I see people being killed and everyone laying on the ground moaning and crying for my help!"

"It's Called war." The Giver said Calmly

"Why am I seeing this? I hate...no that's to strong of a word...I dislike it!", the Chief Elder wined.

"Well you see, since Jonas ran off, all the memories are coming back to the community and you are seeing the memory of war.", explained the Giver.

"Why, did he do this to us?"

"Well you people don't...well...understand feelings and he and I wanted to change this so people could see and feel all the bad things from the past but, they are not all bad memories there are a lot of good ones too."

"Well I want a Good one!", The Chief Elder Commanded.

"All the memories will come when they want to in the order that they want to. I'm sorry Chief Elder I can't change the order of the way the memories come back. I will help you and all the Community through it and maybe we can change some rules so we can make are world a little more unpredictable or...more...perfect!"

"Alright fine lets do it."

As Jonas and Gabe reached the New Community he could see that this place was very different from his Community.

Now it looked like he and Gabe were coming closer to the center of the New Community.

"Help! Help!", Jonas cried repeatedly

"What are you doing Boy!" a man nearby who opened his dwelling door and yelled. "What are doing out this late on Christmas Eve"

"What's Christmas Eve?", Jonas said beginning to feel light headed.

The man did not answer him, he only asked back. "What's your name son?"

"Jonas sir."

"Well Jonas, you and your little baby want to come in here and you can have some food and we can talk."

"Alright." said Jonas wondering what a baby was.

Once Jonas and Gabe got into the mans dwelling the man had them sit and warm up as he got them some food. While Gabe and Jonas ate the man said his name was Jonathan and told then that they were in a town called Little Eagle (none of this made sense to Jonas).

"So, where are you from?" Asked Jonathan

"The Community.", replied Jonas

"The Community? I have never heard of such a place.", Jonathan said.

Jonas could see black creeping around his eyes "I don't feel good." He complained. Then he went into pitch blackness and fell face first onto the ground.

When Jonas woke up he heard a bunch of beeping and people yelling and then they all sighed as he sat up and looked around.

"What happened?", Jonas said sleepily

"You past out.", Said one of the men dressed in a white coat. "You are week and need rest so does the little boy who is with you."

"His name is Gabe.", Jonas said

"So were are you from?", The man in the white coat asked.

"I came from The Community. Where everything is colorless and there is no music, the land and climate are always the same and the same thing happens every day and now Gabe and I ran from there and are lost."

"That's not the only thing he's lost.", He heard another man say.

"Well He can live with me until everything is sorted out.", Jonathan said as he walked into the room were Jonas was staying.

"Alright that sounds okay", replied Jonas. "Except Gabe must live with us to."

"Welcome to your new temporary home Jonas! Welcome home!" Cried Jonathan.


End file.
